


Of Science and Lightning

by CaptivatingLadySpinel



Series: The seven colors of the rainbow [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Dumbledore made a mistake, Gen, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, He did live but not because of magic, Lightning!Harry Potter, Lily Potter doesn't know Harry is not James' child, Nice Petunia Dursley, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smart Harry Potter, Verde is Harry's Father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptivatingLadySpinel/pseuds/CaptivatingLadySpinel
Summary: Lily attended Petunia's wedding after a fight with James, gets drunk and spends a night with a James look-alike.She doesn't remember what happened that night but that didn't matter because just a week later she happily married James Potter.What she didn't know was that her son, Harry, is not actually James' but from the James look-alike.What will happen to Harry Potter when he receives a different heritage that is not Magic and what will that mean for the Wizarding World?





	1. Chapter 1

When she received the invitation to her sister's wedding, she hesitated. But when she remembered that James Potter had been a total idiot and had broken up with him, then she happily decided to assist. Donning a short lace, off the shoulder beige dress and a new pair of stilettos, she entered the salon where the wedding would take place.

Her sister, Petunia, wasn't really happy to see her but she still made an effort to welcome her and present her to the other attendees. The wedding was short but very lovely according to Lily and that just made her sadder thinking of the stupid James Potter but she loved him, so this was just her throwing a tantrum hoping for him to come to her apologizing and begging for forgiveness. And her, as the magnanimous person she was, would give it.

But for now, she was going to enjoy the party after the wedding.

Lily had heard from one of the guests that Petunia's new Husband, Vernon Dursley, had taken out all his savings to give his new Wife a memorable wedding; that's why, he had gone to great lengths just to book a salon in that well-known hotel they were in. The salon wasn't the biggest in the hotel but the guests could also use the bar nearest to the salon. And that's where Lily went after the wedding was done because she felt the celebration was too short and she wasn't drunk enough.

The bar was very classy, dim lights, soft music, the perfect atmosphere to silently and peacefully get drunk without nobody interrupting. She had money so she could spend it in a few drinks.

She had never liked sitting at the bar table right in front of the bartender but since the tables around were already occupied, she had no other choice. She picked a semi-secluded corner, sat and asked for her first drink. People came and went, the atmosphere got a little calmer and Lily was already on her fifth drink. She was a bit dizzy and she bet that if she talked, she would slur her words but she was comfortable. She vowed after this drink, then she would leave. It was almost midnight anyway.

Just then, a person sat two seats away from her and in her blurry eyes, that person looked very much like James with the messy hair and those round spectacles. SExcushe huffed and decided to ignore him thinking that he would soon come talk to her. Yet minutes passed and ‘James’ never approached her. That made her more angry and grabbing her drink she sat next to the man who didn’t pay attention to her.

“If you’re going to apologize, do it fast James!” She hissed more than angry at his attitude.

“Excuse me?” ‘James’ asked really confused.

“Oh now you are going to pretend you don’t know me. Well done, James.” She sneered at him. Really, just what was she thinking in going out with James bloody Potter of all people!

“I think you have the wrong person, lady.” ‘James’ tried to explain.

“I sure do! Tell me now that your attempts for years to date me are wrong and that I was wrong choosing you! Go ahead, say it, James.” Lily scoffed.

…

Verde had always known that alcohol made one go stupid but the lady who had mistaken him for some James was ridiculous.

He had hoped to loosen some of the tension after that meeting with those bunch of buffoons that dared to call themselves scientists. He thought that coming to this meeting with the most intelligent people in their own branches of science was going to be different yet he was sorely disappointed when it was more of the same with nothing new. It seemed that he needed to create his own branch of science based on Flames since the more traditional and reliable science was not what he was looking for. Maybe he should go to Japan. They say that there is always something new there to create and experiment.

With a decision made, he prepared to leave the crazy lady alone with her ranting.

“Stop right there you!” And to Verde’s surprise, he did stop or more like he couldn’t actually move from his seat. What was this? “Trying to run away when I’m not done venting and you not apologizing?”

Composing himself, he decided that this lady was not normal and more than likely was another Flame user. It was just that he had never heard of Flames impending someone to move or was this a Mist’s work? He eyed the woman in beside him. She didn’t look like was using any Flames and also didn’t look like someone part of that little world called the Mafia. So, who was she? Hm, the night wasn’t going to be wasted after all.

“I’m sorry, I am a little drunk too.” His eyes glinted and started to play along this little drama she had created.

The woman instantly softened from his words and fiddling with her drink, she pouted, “Should have said that sooner. I was here making a fool of myself.”

“My bad.” He replied flicking his glasses. “What brings you here?”

“Petunia got married.” The lady replied sipping her drink. “The ceremony was over a couple of hours ago and I decided to come here and have a little fun by myself.” She chuckled.

Verde was bored of the idle talk and instantly went for the reason he was still there. “Could you please let me move again?”

“Ah? Oh, yes, sorry, sometimes my Magic just do what it likes. You know how this is… like that time with Sirius and his loud voice…”

Verde tuned her out to think about what she had just unveiled. Magic. What an absurd concept. It wasn’t but a few cheap and extravagant tricks to deceive the masses. Unless.

“… he had to wait a week for the Transfiguration to wear off. Right on time because it was going to be the full moon soon and Remus confided that with you guys accompanying him then transforming into a werewolf was easier…”

Either Verde was dealing with a lunatic that had escaped from the mental hospital or there was something else in this lady that the eye could see. Well, there were many ways he could get that information from her and if the lady was getting too clingy for his comfort, then he would persist in the name of science! Actually that gave him an excellent idea.

“Let’s go, I have a room booked here.” He said holding her hand.

“James,” she shyly ducked her head with a blush on her face. God, maybe it was a bad idea after all. But he had no time to retract his words when he was already been pulled by the lady as if the person who was shy just a couple of seconds ago wasn’t her.

Yep, Verde admitted it was a terrible idea. And more when the lady easily got comfortable on his bed and seductively looked at him waiting for something. Cough, it had to be said that Verde wasn’t interested in that branch of science so, no, he wasn’t going to touch that. Sitting on the couch the furthest from the bed, he served himself a glass of water to sip from only to spit his water when the lady had already taken off her dress. Right, too much alcohol for her, bad news for him. Time to abandon the ship.

“On second thought, why don’t you just rest and I’ll…” He hurriedly made his way to the door only to discover that it was locked. If the door wouldn’t do… he then ran to the window but to his dismay it was also locked.

“Don’t start playing games with me, James.” Her sultry voice made his hair stand on end. Maybe, he should just tell the truth.

“Lady, actually I’m not- mhgf.” And his words got swallowed by her lips on his. “Lady, I-”

“Ssh, don’t say anything…”

And so a flustered Verde was taken to bed by a drunk lady. _Well,_ he thought, _might as well just do it._

 

…

 

Harry Potter had always been a strange kid to the eyes of his relatives, the Dursleys. Thankfully, Petunia noticed that he wasn’t that much of a Freak just like her sister Lily had been and that just helped a bit to loosen her fraying nerves from the moment the boy was left on the doorstep of her house on November 1st, 1991. But that didn’t make him totally normal in her eyes, she just couldn’t understand what was different from other kids.

The boy was quiet, always staring as if learning everything that’s going around him. His quiet nature made her sometimes forget about him more and that had saved him from her plans to make him do the chores in the house. Still, whenever people paid attention to him, he truly got the attention of people but that was because he was a pretty boy. Pretty like Lily had been when she was a kid; in fact, all his features were very feminine, almost like a girl and that had garnered a bit of sympathy from Petunia.

Even if she sent him to tend the garden right at noon, she was soon seen right beside him, helping. If she told him to go buy some groceries just to make him leave her sight, she would soon follow him to prevent wicked men to take advantage of the kid. There was even that time they had planned for a family vacation without Harry but she changed her mind last minute and he was taken with the Dursleys too.

That bit of attention made Dudley Dursley, Harry’s cousin, resent him and he was often seen bullying Harry. That, in places his Mother couldn’t see because she was protective of Harry. She wasn’t very affectionate to him but she always made sure that he didn’t suffer any hardships. And so, Harry Potter grew up like any normal child in the Dursley household.

The moment he started going to school, the teachers discovered little Harry was very advanced compared to his peers and after talking with his guardian, he skipped a couple of grades. Many considered him a genius, the teachers were constantly advising him about what subjects to study to take full advantage of that mind of his. Though they were having troubles with it because Harry truly excelled in everything. Math was like a breeze, he had learned many texts in Literature, Music was too easy that he constantly got bored and Science barely held his attention.

The teachers were pulling their hair because of his attitude yet they couldn’t say anything to him. He was a kid after all, maybe after some time he will start to take a subject seriously. The could only hope.

What Harry liked the best at his short 8-years was reading sitting at the windowsill of his room. The smallest room in the house. He didn’t mind; it was very cozy and had everything he needed. A comfortable bed, a wardrobe for his clothes and a table desk he moved to the corner to make space so he could sit at the windowsill. He always made sure his was always clean and with no strange smells unlike his cousin’s room.

And that was another fight in the house when Aunt Petunia many times compared his and Dudley’s room and practically ordered her son to clean it because she was not going to do it. That just made Dudley hate Harry more and bully him constantly. Like that afternoon, he had heard his Aunt Petunia once again yell at Dudley to clean his room after she had almost broken her back with a haphazardly toy tossed in Dudley’s room when she entered to pick up the dirty clothes.

Stomping, the little whale made his way towards Harry’s room. “Freak!” He yelled pushing the door opened. Harry ignored him and kept reading his book. “Freak thinks he’s so smart but I bet you can’t actually understand a word that book says.”

Harry inwardly sighed. Dudley only had his big bulk of a body as a threat to him because his words made no sense whatsoever. “What do you want, Dudley?”

“What would I want from a Freak like you?” The pudgy face of Dudley twisted like a meat bun thinking that made him more threatening. It did look ugly, so he could actually scare little kids away with that face.

“Then leave my room and go clean yours.” Harry said putting an end to the conversation. Normally, the fat boy would leave huffing and puffing seeing he couldn’t win Harry with words but Harry had underestimated Dudley; even if his cousin couldn’t get more intelligent with years, he could get more vicious. One second he was still sitting at the windowsill, the next he felt he was flying. He could see the blue sky above, the air rustling his dark hair and his clothes yet his mind caught in a millisecond that he was falling and that with luck he will only break a couple of bones; if not, then it was going to be his neck that would break.

Just before he felt the impact with the ground, he felt warmth running through his body. He swore he saw a spark of electricity on his hair and his body stiffened. The moment his body made contact with the ground, he knew he had survived, that only a couple of bones were broken and that the warmth had disappeared the moment he heard his Aunt Petunia scream. Then, he fainted.

 

…

 

“I said I’m fine Aunt Petunia.” Harry said a bit exasperated. He had gone to the hospital, been checked by the doctor, been told he was lucky, then gotten a cast for his left arm and both his legs apart from the collar for the neck. His Aunt Petunia had fussed and fluttered around him the moment he had returned home after spending a night at the hospital. He was thankful for the care from his stern Aunt and thought that maybe in another life, in another world, she wouldn’t be this kind to him.

But he wanted to be alone.

“Ok, I’ll leave. I opened the window to let some air enter but call me if you get cold or if you need anything at all.” Aunt Petunia fussed again straightening the already straight blanket.

“I understand. Can you please pass me the book on my desk?” He asked with a slight smile on that pretty face of his.

“Yes, yes.” The woman replied quickly moving to fetch the book for him. “I will leave now.” She finally said seeing Harry get comfortable for reading.

“Thanks, Aunt Petunia.” And with the that the door closed with a click.

Alone in the room, Harry put the book down and his smile disappeared. He had thought the previous night that the warm energy he felt in his body right before he fell was not unknown to him. He couldn’t remember quite well but he had the notion that he had used it before against a greater threat than a mere fall. This energy had protected him back then and he had actually forgotten about it. No, he hadn’t forgotten, his body remembered; it was his mind that couldn’t actually use it. So, in the solitude of his room, he tried to reach for it, that energy, that spark.

Time passed and he hadn’t had much progress in using that energy.

On a brighter note, his cousin finally left him alone since that day he pushed him. The little whale had received the scare and the scolding of his life. He didn’t apologize but Harry was happy with being ignored by him. His teachers cried tears of joy when he put his sight on studying science, focusing in the study of Energy. And so at ten, little Harry excitedly did his SAT’s to enter a senior Specialist school of his choice in London.

Unknown to him, when he turned eleven, people in a hidden world expected him to arrive. As September 1st came and went and there were no signs of Harry, those people were like ants in a hot pan. An alarmed Albus Dumbledore and a grumpy Severus Snape made their way to Number 4 Privet Drive asking an equally grumpy if a little hissy Petunia where Harry was. She, very straightforwardly and bordering on impolite, told them that Harry was studying Science like a normal person unlike the Freaks they were.

Sadly, she never made eye contact with them so they weren’t able to glean her thoughts about the place Harry went to and had to leave after being practically kicked out by Petunia Dursley.

“I think it’s safe to say, Albus that the boy is not coming to Hogwarts.” Severus Snape commented.

“That’s impossible, Severus. He has to come.” The old man said with conviction ignoring the sneer from the somber Professor and making his way to the only person who could provide him with some answers: Arabella Figg.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This author once liked Science but after discovering I have no talent for it, I gave up XD
> 
> Many people waited for this update. I am very afraid of actually writing this fic because many have high hopes for it and I've been in a constant state of tiredness lately so maybe the chapter won't be up to par and somewhat lame yet I was somehow happy with how it turned out even if I have no idea what I'm doing with it...
> 
> Enjoy this chapter because you never know when you will get another xD

* * *

 

Petunia watched with trepidation from the window the leaving figures of the two men that had arrived at her house. She sighed relieved seeing them disappear down the street and almost collapsed on the floor.

They had left the boy on her doorstep to be raised and that’s what she did. He raised him like any normal boy and she had succeeded; he didn’t have to go to that school for Freaks. He was in a Specialist school studying Science. It was a bit earlier than he should have gone but the teachers had assured her that it would be fine as long as it was a Specialist school. She doubted at first, more when she saw the tuition prices from those school yet she decided to bite the bullet and let little Harry enroll in one.

Her doubting rooted from the fact she really wanted to avoid anything that had to do with them Freaks but his schooling was too expensive and she had no other choice but to use what Lily had left for him.

She had reunited with her sister one last time a year after Petunia married. Lily had confessed that she was going into hiding together with that James Potter due to the war they were in and very lowly she confided that there was a possibility that they would die. Petunia hated and resented her sister but hearing Lily say she was going to die with such certainty was shocking even to her. Petunia wanted to tell her to run away, leave the country and start a new life but the words were stuck in her throat with no way to come out. Deep down she believed that the decision ultimately laid on Lily no matter how much Petunia reasoned with her.

At the end of that meeting, Lily had left her a key and a letter. The key was for some vault in some Gringotts bank in that Wizarding World and the letter was a permit Lily had written to allow Petunia access to that vault.

It was with the money from that vault that she paid for Harry’s studies. The day she went to that Gringotts bank, she went alone. Her Husband didn’t know she had access to that source of money and he will never know. As the one who raised Harry for nine years, Petunia wanted to have that for herself; to secretly become like a mother to him. To do the job Lily had left for her.

Calming her racing heart, she decided to call Harry to warn him about not talking to any weird people while he was away and to focus on his studies.

 

…

 

Arabella Figg told everything she knew about Harry Potter to Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape when they visited her.

The plan was for her to always keep an eye on him while he lived with his Muggle relatives but sadly that plan failed when never once she was asked to take care of the boy while the family was away just like how they thought it would happen. The boy, for all intents and purposes, was truly raised by the Dursleys without any complaint. Petunia even took special attention to him ignoring the subtle and constant protests of her Husband and son.

He was considered a genius at school, always on top and even made to skip a few grades. He was very good looking even as a kid and nobody talked bad about him. Actually, there wasn’t much Arabella knew of the boy since she wasn’t close to him despite her efforts to strike up random talk with Harry. He was always polite if a bit distant with others.

“What about his Magic, Mrs. Figg?” Albus Dumbledore asked with a frown on his face. He had thought he had an idea of what Petunia Dursley nee Evans was like but it seemed he had been wrong about her.

“There had never been signs of it.” Arabella declared leaving a concerned Dumbledore and a smug Snape, who could rejoice at James’ Potter misfortune of having a squib son. Though his happiness was short-lived with Arabella’s next words. “However, there was this time when he fell from the second floor of the house. I heard that he was supposed to have died or at least end up paralytic with the angle of the fall but the result was only a few broken bones.”

“Thanks for the information, Mrs. Figg, we must leave now.” Albus suddenly said hurriedly making his way out, a scowling Severus following.

“You won’t think, Albus, that the Potter boy truly has Magic from only a mere fall, right?” The pensive expression on the Headmaster’s face made uneasiness settle in Severus’ heart.

“That’s not for sure, my boy. We must meet with Harry.” Severus had enough control not to groan at the old man’s words. As such, he vented his frustration on his dunderhead students.

 

…

 

 _“…_ Energy is a bit of a mystery. Most of the time we can't see it, yet it is everywhere around us. Revving car engines burn energy, hot cups of coffee hold energy, street lights that shine at night are using energy, sleeping dogs are using energy too—absolutely everything you can think of is using energy in one way or another. Energy is a magical substance that makes things happen. Everything in the world is either energy or matter -‘stuff’ around us- and even matter, when you really get down to it, is a kind of energy! _...”_

Harry listened to the teacher drone about the subject of Energy. He paid special attention to the Physics class in order to get an idea and have a better understanding of what he had inside his body. For now, he had concluded that this Lightning thing was some sort of energy. That’s why he had set himself to study everything that had to do with it.

“…Although there are many kinds of energy in the world, they all fall into two broad categories: potential energy and kinetic energy. When energy is stored up and waiting to do things, we call it potential energy; ‘potential’ simply means the energy has the ability to do something useful later on. When stored energy is being used to do something, we call it kinetic energy; ‘kinetic’ means movement and, generally, when stored energy is being used up, it is making things move or happen… Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“Is Lightning considered kinetic energy?”

“That’s correct, thanks for providing an example. A thundercloud passing overhead has ‘the potential’ to release electrical energy as huge bolts of lightning. In other words, we say it has electrical potential energy. When the thundercloud releases its electrical potential energy as lightning, giant sparks fly from the sky to the ground. A bolt of lightning is a huge electric current (flow of electricity) moving through the air—in other words, it is what we might refer to as ‘electrical kinetic energy’… Yes, Mr. Potter?”

“Hypothetically speaking, sir, if a person had electricity as energy inside their bodies how should we go around releasing that energy?” The teacher and the older students around Harry blinked and then his classmates began to laugh.

“Silence!” The teacher admonished. “Please refrain from asking questions that can disrupt my class, Mr. Potter. But to answer it, I can say that actually our body is a source of energy too. Omitting this electricity inside the body matter you mentioned, the body always has potential energy stored and it’s when we move that we turn it into kinetic energy.”

Harry stopped asking questions in fear of being punished and taken out of the class despite still being confused by his teacher’s words.

By the end of the class, he was still mulling about what little he learned about Energy and thought it was better if he went to the library to research more about it. While his classmates talked around and used their time unproductively walking towards the next class, he expertly walked and read his notes of the class they just had to get a better understanding of what was taught. Though his minutes of studying were cut short when his notebook was pulled from his hands and thrown out of the window from the second floor they were in.

“What’s the matter, Potter? I’m helping you discover if you have enough kinetic energy in that body of yours to go fetch your notebook.” One of his classmates mocked making the others accompanying him laugh at the words.

“Whether or not I have kinetic energy is something we still have to see; as for you, you don’t even have potential energy anywhere inside that head of yours.” Harry retorted silencing the laughs.

After a year of the novelty of having a classmate younger by two years passed, Harry was considered the same as his classmates. He looked very harmless; what with him being younger than all his classmates and having pretty looks. Yet many who liked to make fun of others discovered that despite the angelic appearance, he was very poisonous with his words. Consequently, he became the target of more mocking from some people who still wanted to put him in his place. Obviously Harry would be having none of that.

He had been under the tender care of his cousin all these years and had learned of a way to deal with him. No matter what his assigned counselor -who helped him foster emotional maturity- said, these people needed to be dealt with and applying the same method of returning fire with fire he had always been using, he left his classmates speechless with his words. As always. What he didn’t count for was that some people after being humiliated by their own victims, they would resort to plain violence. Just like the teenager in front of Harry who threw a fist to Harry without any notice sending the younger boy to the floor.

The other students walking down the corridor going to their own classes ignored the boy who was profusely bleeding from the nose. They had recognized that brute who was mocking him as Chris McTaggen, the youngster who did whatever he wanted because his family was influential and even the teachers had constant headaches disciplining him. So, the students didn’t want to get involved with any of his fights.

“That will teach you, Potter, that you shouldn’t reply to your superiors.” Chris sneered and left with his group of tagalongs.

“Moron.” Harry nasally said in a low voice after his abuser left. He cleaned the blood from his nose but it simply didn’t stop flowing down. He inwardly sighed very aware that he would miss his next class as soon as he went to the infirmary for this. He was also aware that his counselor would hear about this and would call for him for a session after classes were over.

Mrs. Perks kind of reminded him of Aunt Petunia. If she wanted to nag and fuss, then she nagged and fussed until she was satisfied.

Before standing up to head to the infirmary someone called from behind him. “Harry Potter?” Turning around he saw another boy around his age, maybe a year older, with blonde hair, green eyes and who looked very relaxed.

“That’s me.” Harry replied not sure what this new kid wanted with him.

“Here.” The kid said handing over a notebook. Harry blinked and noticed that the notebook was the one that was thrown out the window just a moment ago. “Next time make sure there isn’t anybody walking downstairs before throwing your things out the window.”

Harry was dumbfounded by the boy’s words. It was obvious he wasn’t the one who willingly threw away his notebook but it seemed the boy thought so. “It wasn’t… Never mind.” At the end, he gave up explaining because he had more important things to do, like going to the infirmary. “Thanks.” He said before walking away.

Just like he thought, he missed his next class because the school doctor forced him to stay in the infirmary to rest and he also was called by Mrs. Perks to her office to talk about what had happened with Chris McTaggen. Harry was tired at the end of the day but he still made his way to the library to research about this Energy subject. He knew it was going to be further explained in the following classes but his teacher had made it clear that he won’t answer his ‘hypothetical’ questions, as Harry had emphasized.

Walking down the aisles of shelves, enjoying that smell of paper, he picked up a few books that got his attention then looked for a table to sit and read. Harry had never cared where he sat, most people in the library were mature enough to let anyone sit in the table they were using so he didn’t pay attention to the person who was already sat at the table he chose.

“Oh, it’s you.”

A familiar voice sounded and Harry had no choice but to look up from the book he had started reading and came face to face with that blonde boy who had returned his notebook.

“Hm, it’s me.” Harry replied going back to his book.

“A little caustic, aren’t you? No wonder you ended up with a broken nose.” The boy commented. Harry squinted and looked up again at the boy.

“And then?”

“Then what?” The boy asked confused.

“You got hit by my notebook because some moron with low self-esteem threw it away. You gave it back and that was it. You were just a collateral victim, why do you mind the reason I got the broken nose?” Excuse Harry because he simply couldn’t understand. There was no logic behind the conversation they were having and maybe it was because of that that he had a counselor, to develop some empathy towards others and learn to socialize better. It was just… silly, people were silly.

“Alright, alright, don’t get your knickers in a twist.” The blonde boy tried to appease. “I was just striking up a conversation.”

Harry paused. “Get my knickers into a what?” He had never heard that expression before.

“Never heard that before?” The blonde boy asked a bit surprised. Harry honestly shook his head. “Oh, it means not to get upset. It’s surprising that you haven’t heard of it. Well, you do look like you grew up a bit sheltered.” He explained eyeing Harry from head to… chest, since that’s all he could see from the brunette.

Harry sat speechless. Nobody had told him before that he was sheltered and in hindsight he might as well have grown up like that. Aunt Petunia had tried to make him fend for himself but she failed miserably when she was always there to do things with or for him. He had thought it was just normal nagging and fussing but only then he realized he was over-protected. Well, it seemed that a random conversation with a stranger did wonders to make him discover things instead of his usual counseling with Mrs. Perks. Perhaps that was the reason why she insisted on him making friends, he just ignored it.

The blonde boy watched the interesting shade of pink on Harry’s face at being called sheltered and a smile formed on his face. Right, he better stop teasing the other and get on with his studies. So, he picked up his book on Mechanics and left the brunette boy alone.

“What are you reading?” The blonde boy thought he had heard wrong. Raising his head he confirmed that it was the other boy in front of him -Harry, he reminded himself- who had talked. Was he starting a conversation? Huh.

“Mechanics, the basics at least.” The blonde boy shrugged after replying.

“You like Mechanics?” Harry awkwardly tried to continue the conversation. For once, he would heed to Mrs. Perks advice and make a friend. He hoped.

“It’s cool. I live with my grandfather who is a mechanic so it was not surprising I got interested.” The blonde boy explained.

Oh, this is what Mrs. Perks had told him about! To show empathy to someone by sharing commonalities. He felt he could pull up this making a friend thing. “I live with my Aunt and Uncle. Er, none are proficient in Science but my Aunt encouraged me to study it.”

The blonde boy smiled knowing very well what the boy in front of him was trying to do. Well, he was new in the school, his first year, and after coming back to Britain from Italy just to study he was rather friendless so he didn’t mind getting to know the brunette. “I’m Spanner, a first year.” The blonde boy, Spanner, presented himself.

“Harry, second year.” Harry also presented himself.

“So you are my senior, you clearly look younger. Are you genius or something?”

“Or something.” Harry cheekily replied. Well, bad habits never die. Both boys laughed only to get shushed by the librarian. They shared a smiled and started talking more about Physics and Mechanics marking the beginning of friendship.


	3. Mr. Johnson and son....?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a very fruitful conversation with Albus and Severus. That's what he thinks, the men are just left speechless. 
> 
> He finally puts a name to his Energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are expecting for a chapter of Il Nostro Cielo, it has been replaced by a chapter from this fic according to dynamic going on for this week. 
> 
> I hope you don't mind and wait patiently for Monday next week for the next chapter :D
> 
> Also, I apologize to those who like Science and have to see it being desecrated by this ignorant author. I just hope I'm not far off since I can't read much about science. If I do, no chapter would be written xD
> 
> By the way, do british schools have a teacher's lounge? Where I live, high schools and universities have, so I guessed there should be in british schools... if not, take it as it being an awesome fic, giving teachers their own space xD

* * *

 

“Potter, you’ve got some visits.” A teacher entered the art classroom and announced. Harry’s classmates turned to look at him. Visits were an uncommon thing. Unless there was something big happening in the student’s family nobody visited them. Whispers began to sound around.

“Visits, sir? Is it my Aunt?” Harry asked dubiously. He had received his Aunt Petunia’s call about weird men possibly looking for him. She told him that he should never meet with them. That had been a few weeks ago. They were already in November so he thought those men had forgotten about him; it seemed they didn’t.

“No. But they said they are friends of your Aunt and they came on her behalf. They said it’s important.” The teacher explained making the whispers and gossips fly in the classroom.

Harry’s eyes narrowed. It was suspicious. “Very well. May I, Mrs. Simmons?” He asked the Art teacher.

“You may, Mr. Potter. Just remember to submit your work before classes begin tomorrow.” The middle-aged woman agreed. Harry wanted to groan; he had hoped to receive more time for his painting though it looked like it wasn’t possible. Mrs. Simmons may look kind but she was very strict with her subject.

Getting permission from his teacher, Harry followed the other one who taught older years. He didn’t know the man’s name but he was still able to recognize him as a Science teacher. The teacher led him to the Teacher’s Lounge where as soon as he entered, Harry spotted the two most opposite men in the world. There was an old man who looked very jovial, kind and lively while the other man looked so dour you would be able to squeeze gloominess out of him. They were a strange pair and nothing like friends of Aunt Petunia who advocated to normalcy.

The teacher brought him in front of the pair and then left to do his stuff. There were many teachers around waiting for their next classes so Harry didn’t fear the two men would do something to him. He braved his heart and sat on the only empty chair in the table.

“I must say, Harry, my boy, that you look different than I thought you would.” The old man said with an amiable smile.

“And how should I look like, sir?” Harry had to admit that was the weirdest conversation opener he had heard. Well, being told ‘I thought you were a girl’ was not nice either. In his opinion, any conversation that started with a comment about his looks was bound to go wrong.

The dour man sneered but otherwise remained silent. It was the old man who continued. “I was told you looked like your father.” That didn’t elicit any response from the boy who still sat there waiting for something important to be said. “But it seems you took more after your mother.” The old man finished with a chuckle.

“Albus.” The dour man spoke to warn the old man.

“Harry, I must ask. Have you received a letter?” The old man finally decided to go to the matter in question.

“I have, sir.” Harry replied which made the old man’s eyes sparkle. “I receive one every month from Aunt Petunia telling me all about her tea soirees and what gossip she got from the other ladies. You refer to those letters?” He innocently asked, both men’s faces turned a bit strange. “Oh, are you Mr. Johnson whose Wife cheated your house out of you leaving you and your son homeless?” They did look the part. Mr. Johnson was very old and thought marrying a relatively young woman was a good idea. Only to be schemed by her and filed a divorce leaving him and the still unmarried son on the street. It was gossiped all around Privet. It was then Harry’s face turn to become strange. “It’s going to be fine, sir. You will get out of this.”

Harry was pants at consoling people. He had never consoled someone. Heck, he just recently got a friend and he hadn’t learned about that, yet.

The old man, Albus, didn’t know whether to laugh the matter off as a joke or feel pity for this Mr. Johnson. In the end, he did neither and got serious. “There is a world out there, Harry. A world beyond comprehension that doesn’t adhere to common logic. It is a world of Magic. Before you turned eleven, you should have received a letter accepting you into our school to train your Magic, Harry.”

Those were vague words but they were meant for Harry to become curious about the Wizarding World and then proceed with the plan to introduce him to it. But Harry just stared at both men, not saying anything. Just when Albus was about to explain some more about Magic and even tell him a bit about his parents, the boy looked right and left at the teachers, then he adjusted his chair to create a blind spot between him and the teachers.

“Does this Magic you talk about looks like this?” He asked lifting a finger from which green sparks of electricity came out.

Harry was not a dumb child. The only reason he thought it was appropriate to show his energy was because he had been suspicious. Aunt Petunia never mentioned anything about his parents and the only time he asked he was told they were useless people who got themselves killed leaving him an orphan and under her care. For years he forgot about his parents but then these two men came; men his Aunt Petunia had been very adamant he should never meet. Now, why was that? He made a daring conclusion thinking that perhaps these men were related to his parents.

He actually didn’t want to know about his parents. He didn’t disparage them like his Aunt Petunia but he also wasn’t curious, after all, knowing or not about them, it wouldn’t change the fact that he was his own person. It didn’t matter where he came from. The old man talking about Magic was the most absurd thing he had ever heard in his life, toping even that instance he heard a teacher tell Aunt Petunia that Dudley was an excellent student. However, for all he knew he had some kind of energy inside him, he didn’t know how to call it and that maybe what he had was Magic.

Seeing the little spark of electricity elated him. It had been an arduous way just to make it spring up. His energy was very hard to control and more often than not, he would end up hurting himself trying to dominate it. His Science teacher was right, we all have potential energy inside us -his was just a bit different- and we just needed to learn how to use it, or in his case to take it out. Reading about advanced energy didn’t help that much because his case was special. Diving into comics where people had superpowers left him with more questions than answers, no matter how entertaining they were.

Left with no choice, he remembered the time his Aunt Petunia wanted to try a new hobby and be sophisticated to brag to the other ladies during tea. He didn’t know how she ended up starting up meditation but she did. She even forced him to do it with her so she wouldn’t feel too silly sitting on a mat for a long time watching the way she breathed. He didn’t know what effect meditation had on her but it helped him calm his mind and desist on childish behavior, starting his path on being a ‘genius’. Afterwards, Aunt Petunia thought meditation was useless and ended up with gardening as a hobby. Of course, he was roped into it, too.

That memory gave him an idea and so he looked up for Meditation books in the school’s library. There were few of them, completely new and unopened until he put his claws on them. The librarian even gave him a weird look when he checked them out. Meditating wasn’t a huge factor in his ability to produce the spark of electricity but it provided him with a visualization method on how to produce it. Thus, with constant practice he finally succeeded. It was a mere spark but it was very special; he proved it by placing his finger on the table and easily making a hole in it.

To him, it was like making a hole in the sand. There was almost no effort to it. However, his theory that his energy might be Magic evaporated seeing the constipated faces of the two men in front of him.

“It’s not Magic?” Harry asked vanishing his electricity.

“It might be. It… might not be.” The old man said after going back to his jovial attitude.

“So it isn’t” Harry concluded with finality making the dour man scowl. “Why are you here, then?” The scowl became even more pronounced. “I know you are not Aunt Petunia’s friends nor did you come on her behalf. In fact, she very clearly told me not to meet you. But I would be seen as an insensible person by my classmates -and my counselor told me to avoid troubles with them- if I didn’t meet you after the lie you spun off just to get in here. Why have you come here to meet me?”

“Arrogant, just like his Father.” The dour man spat.

“Severus!” Albus reprimanded but he waited to see what would Harry do or say.

The boy stared at the dour man but there was no anger, no sign he was offended, no nothing. “I am going to assume you once met my Father and didn’t get along, sir.” Severus scoffed; not getting along was a gross understatement. “And perhaps you and the jolly old man don’t know but my parents are dead. I grew up with my Aunt Petunia and her family who says my parents were useless people; I took that with a pinch of salt, by the way. Now, according to my counselor, a child acquires traits from the people they interact the most. I didn’t know my father or mother, ergo, I am nothing like them. I like to think I am more like Aunt Petunia; we like gardening, we don’t like crowded places, we have a penchant for eavesdropping and although she likes to pretend to be what she isn’t, she is never an arrogant person. So, I don’t think I have an arrogant attitude just like you say, sir.”

Neither Albus nor Severus could respond to that. However, Albus thought it was the perfect time to introduce Harry to his parents, or at least talk about what they did and why.

“Harry, your parents were good people, brave people who fought for what was right.” Albus began.

“That’s a given, we have to fight for the betterment of society.” Harry nodded. He was glad his parents were good citizens.

“No, Harry, I mean there was war in the Wizarding World for a long time and your parents fought in this war against a bad guy named Lord Voldemort.” Albus explained.

“Please don’t give me the good guy, bad guy talk. Everything is valid in war; plus they say that victors are seen as the good guys, those are the ones that write history so, forget about making me think this Lord Voldemort is a bad guy, give me facts.” Harry very concisely exposed his stance on matters. Albus had a complicated look on his face and Severus just waited for Albus to explain everything about war.

“Very well,” Albus relented, his mind working really fast. “Lord Voldemort believed in Pure-blood Supremacy. Pure-bloods are those who claim to have non-Magical blood in their family since the creation of their Houses; meaning, each and every member of their family was and is a wizard. These people thought themselves better than those with non-Magical blood in their line. Lord Voldemort supported these beliefs and wanted to create a society where only those of Pure-blood families could live.”

Harry nodded more or less understanding what the old man was trying to say. “So, this Lord Voldemort was an agitator of the Pure-blood families while my parents were fighting for…” He trailed off prompting the old man to fill in the blank.

“They were fighting to stop Lord Voldemort.” Albus added.

“Oh.” Harry was disappointed to know his parents were just part of a mindless opposition. “No fighting for different rights? Inclusion? Better education? Anything?” He still asked getting all the information he could.

Albus noticed the boy was starting to lose interest about war and he flustered. “Of course they were fighting to make a better society. Pure-bloods, with their power, wanted to make those not like them serve them.”

“Pure-bloods had power? Were they some sort of rich high class?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

“Most people in the Ministry were Pure-bloods, that’s why it was easy for Lord Voldemort to further his agenda during war.” Albus nodded.

“No way! My parents were insurgents trying to usurp the power of the Pure-blood families?” That didn’t sit well with him. He knew it was bad that these families wanted to take drastic measures with the rest of the population but that was all the agitator’s fault. Instead of fighting those families, shouldn’t it have been better to concentrate on the agitator? After all, what he had learned in Social Studies was that no matter how unhappy a population was, there was always a need for those who had money to make society progress. Wouldn’t trying to usurp that power mean they were dooming the whole country to fall behind others?

Albus was alarmed by the turn the conversation took. Harry wasn’t close to sympathizing with their cause and was even seeing his own parents as terrorists.

“Your parents and many people may have been seen as rebels during those times yet Lord Voldemort was an extremist of the worst class. The man was unreasonable and couldn’t accept other people’s ideas. Besides, in his crazed mind there was only murder and destruction.” Severus interjected trying to save Lily from her own son’s misconceptions.

Harry nodded accepting that explanation. It was better than all the hubbub the old man was trying to build up. He could confirm that old people more often than not, severely digressed while recounting events.

“Alright. So, then, my parents were rebels who just wanted to oppose. Also, with the way you talk about this Lord Voldemort, this man is surely dead. Congratulations on that; you were the victors writing history. Of course I understand that sacrifices were made and my parents died in this bellicose confrontation. Just a bit of a suggestion, try to make your society a bit more inclusive and stop discriminating those of different blood. Once you do that, you might diminish the impact future agitators can have in a group.” Harry wisely advised. If he as a child knew what to do, he doubted the men in front of him didn’t.

“Easier said than done.” Severus mumbled.

“Don’t give up, sir.” Harry awkwardly tried to cheer Severus up, failing miserable if the raised eyebrow from the dour man was anything to go by. Harry coughed. “Is this why you were here for?”

The two men startled. They had been elucidating about war and the role his parents had in it that they had missed the point they were trying to make: the reason why they died. Talking through the events of war was just a prelude of them wanting to say that Lord Voldemort wasn’t actually dead and that he would go looking for Harry in the future. But Harry seemed to have wrapped up that conversation and bringing it up again would make them look suspicious. The boy was clever, after all, so he would catch on things fast and start asking questions the boy wasn’t ready to hear the answers to. At least, Albus thought so.

So they could only move on to the next best topic. Hogwarts and its many classes.

“The classes sound very interesting.” Harry said after hearing a lengthy explanation of what each class entailed. “I find Charms as the subject that defies everything that has been explained by Physics. It is trying to mess up with Particle Physics and Quantum Mechanic which completely renders them obsolete if we can actually change the nature of matter. And it just requires a bit of imagination. Transfiguration is still acceptable as it has its own rules and is more exact in what it does compared to Charms. I guess both would need a deep understanding on Statistical Mechanics to unravel why Magic can change matter as it is. Because at the end, Charms and Transfiguration deal with the matter in objects down to their atoms, sub atoms and particles and how they interact with each other.”

Albus and Severus were dizzy by the rather simple scientific jargon Harry was spewing. They had taken the subjects for granted but here Harry was, trying to give an explanation as to why the subjects do what they do.

“I have to say that Potions fascinates me most. The fact that it resembles Chemistry helps a lot. It is a precise science but also one in which you are allowed to experiment. It is also a boon that you teach this Herbology class that actually complements Potions. How then would students be able to know about the composition, structure, properties, behavior and the changes of herbs while they undergo the process of potion-making and what their reaction would be with other substances? I applaud this combination of classes.”

Severus didn’t look happy at Harry showing interest in potions though he didn’t look displeased either.

“Flying is a concept that interests many. Flying on a broom sounds very cliché considering we are talking about Magic but practicing a sport on flying brooms while trying to stay alive doesn’t sound too appealing in my opinion. Or it might be my unathletic side speaking. History of Magic is very self-explanatory and very interesting if it is taught well. My History teacher gets passionate while recounting world events that it peaks our curiosity making us want to know more about them. History of Magic should be an even more interesting subject so I guess your teacher is a very dynamic one.”

Albus felt a bit of shame knowing their History of Magic teacher could put a class to sleep in five minutes, making the class one with the lowest score in O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s since students need to spend time studying on their own. Severus didn’t care about other classes and felt satisfied the boy showed great interest in Potions; in no way he was feeling vindictive of the fact that it was James Potter’s son.

“I have a couple of questions regarding this Defense Against the Dark Arts and Astronomy.” Harry commented unsure if he was stepping on some sort of boundary.

“Ask away, my boy.” Albus disregarded what had been said about the other subjects and perked up when D.A.D.A came up.

“First, do you teach additional courses with this Defense class?” Harry’s posture turned even more serious with his back straight and steepled fingers.

“No, it’s a sole class.” Albus honestly replied.

Harry went back to his lazy posture which didn’t differ much of his previous one but the steepled fingers went away. “Oh, I thought with it being a course focused on Defense then it wouldn’t just focus on teaching spells but self-defense, too. After all, it seems you rely a bit too much on your Wand. What happens if you don’t have it close to you or it snaps? Being good at hand-to-hand combat might prove to be more useful in saving one’s life than a brittle stick, if you ask me. Now, Astronomy, there is an equivalent in non-Magical society, too. What I want to know is if the subject is just solely astronomy or it can be combined with the sibling sciences?”

“Sibling sciences?” Albus pondered out loud while Severus did it in his mind.

“Astrophysics and Cosmology.” Harry’s expression was one as if he couldn’t believe they didn’t know about it. “In the most rigid sense, Astronomy measures positions, luminosities, motions and other characteristics. Astrophysics creates physical theories of small to medium-size structures in the universe. Cosmology does this for the largest structures, and the universe as a whole. In practice, the three subjects form a tight-knit family. Ask for the position of a nebula or what kind of light it emits, and an astronomer might answer first. Ask what the nebula is made of and how it formed and an astrophysicist will pipe up. Ask how the data fit with the formation of the universe, and a cosmologist would probably jump in. Though if you ask any of these questions, the three may start talking all at once.”

In his thirst to know about Physics and Energy, Harry had delved into all kind of branches of Physics that’s why he was knowledgeable of them. Not in great depth but he at least knew what they did. As a school that taught Astronomy, Harry thought this Hogwarts would also teach the other subjects though it seemed their Astronomy was even simpler than the one he was aware of. To say he was disappointed of the courses in this school, was putting it mild.

The two men felt as if they had committed a sin not knowing as much as a kid knew.

“If you are trying to poach talents from other school, you should improve your curriculum. Are these all the subjects you have?” They heard Harry ask after a pause.

“There are-” Albus started just to be cut off by Severus.

“We are not trying to poach… talents, Potter. You wouldn’t even be able to enter Hogwarts as you don’t have Magic.” The dour man explained rather plainly for him.

Harry huffed. “Fair enough, what are you doing here, then?” He went back to ask about the crux of the matter.

That left Severus stumped as he was not sure what plan Albus had for the boy. Albus prepared himself to explain Harry’s role in the Wizarding World. Yet before he could even form an idea, the bell rang signaling the end of classes. A tall, well-proportioned lady made her way towards the three, halting their meeting with her words.

“It’s time for your session, Harry.” The lady said with a smile.

“Oh, Mrs. Perks. I didn’t think you would be here.” Harry liked Mrs. Perks and he would like her more if she didn’t nag too much.

“You think I would leave you alone while you interact with people not from the school?” The counselor had the intention to pat on Harry’s head but refrained from doing so. He wouldn’t appreciate it.

“You are too dedicated to your job, Mrs. Perks.” Harry complimented standing up. “It was a nice chat, next time… uh, better not have a next time.” He said to Albus and Severus and led the way out of the Teacher’s lounge. Before they made it out of the room, Albus quickly casted a Supersensory Charm on himself and focused on listening to the woman and child’s conversation. Though it would have been better if he hadn’t.

“Who were they, Harry?” The lady asked.

“I think Mr. Johnson and his son.” Harry replied with conviction rendering Albus speechless. All this time, he had thought they were some cheated, homeless old man and son pair and never once took them seriously? No, that mustn’t be it. He needed to further analyze the conversation and come up with other ideas.

 

…

 

“Ha-rry.” A lollipop shaped as a wrench appeared before Harry making the younger boy rear back.

“What’s this?” Harry asked taking the lollipop. It was after class and as always the two met at the library to do their homework and have idle talks.

Spanner paused and stared at Harry. “I have to explain what candies are too?” The blonde boy asked instead of answering. It wouldn’t be the first time, anyway. He had introduced Harry to the world of comics when the latter asked about humans with superpowers. There was also that time Spanner talked about famous movies because Harry didn’t care about what appeared on the TV. For all intents and purposes, Harry was like a pure and untouched flower. Spanner always laughed himself silly when he compared Harry to a flower; it wouldn’t be far off, either way.

Spanner’s classmates had asked him if Harry was his girlfriend many times. It was a fortune Harry was very feisty and unladylike, if not, Spanner would also doubt Harry’s gender due to some of his gestures. Like the pout he had at that moment.

“I know this is a lollipop, I meant, it’s different from the ones sold at the Dinning Hall.” Even that action of placing a curl behind his ear was not one boys did. Though, that’s Harry’s fault for having long hair.

“I made it as my Chemistry project. No, there is nothing wrong with it.” Spanner clarified when he saw Harry’s suspicious face. “If you don’t want it, then give it back.” He teased, knowing the younger boy’s reaction to his words.

As expected, Harry gripped the lollipop and put it aside for safekeeping; the brunette always did that with the blonde’s gifts. After the short exchange, they dived into their homework, many times Spanner asking Harry about this or that subject. Spanner could be considered a genius in school but he only focused in a couple of subjects instead of the all-rounder Harry who seemed to be good at everything. With the younger boy being his senior, then it wasn’t hard for Spanner to breeze through the classes with Harry’s explanations.

When the library was about to close, it was only them at the back of the Science Section of the library where they could always be found. Harry was instructing Spanner in some tedious Math calculations way advanced for the both of them but well, when one the boys expressed their desire to be an Engineer then the other helped him with it, no complaints about it.

“Hey, Spanner.” Harry suddenly called out distractedly seeing the blonde boy chew on his pencil not knowing how to solve the problem on his notebook.

“Hm?” The other boy didn’t look up, waiting for Harry to speak up.

No other words came for a long time and Spanner thought Harry had regretted calling for him. It was rather normal between them. Harry was not very talkative about himself and had this attitude that he had to do things alone, believing nobody understood him. A couple of seconds later, Spanner raised his head when he noticed a green light lit their table, the sound of sparks coming from the green light. Spanner stared dumbfounded at the tendrils of electricity coiling in Harry’s finger.

“Do you know what this is?” Harry asked. His expression wasn’t eager to know the answer but also wasn’t aloof. It was one full of curiosity, as if generating electricity from one’s body was something normal. Except it was. To those in the know it was.

“Dying Will Flames, Lightning Attribute.” Spanner said.

Harry smiled that pretty smile the boy himself didn’t know he had. Nodding, Harry explained once again the function of the Mathematic formula and how to use it; what happened a moment ago not mentioned again until a few days later.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so. I had an awesome idea while I was doing the dishes and thinking what to write for my other fic La Mia Stella, Il Tuo Sole, Il Nostro Cielo. I wanted to make a fic or one-shot with Harry Potter (female or male) either connected to one of the Arcobalenos or being an Arcobaleno himself.
> 
> So, this is going to be a one-shot/prologue and if the chapter receives the most kudos and such than the other one-shot/prologues by the time I'm done with the other one, then it's the one I will write next.
> 
> How's it? You like it?
> 
> PS. Sorry if I messed up the British Educational System. If someone could tell me how it actually works then I will be very grateful since I could just gleaned a bit about it.


End file.
